


The Epic of Aedan Cousland

by Jenovacide



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovacide/pseuds/Jenovacide
Summary: A poem covering the tale of Aedan Cousland, between of the Fifth blight.New chapters to cover Awakening, Golems of Amgarrak and Witch Hunt
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Epic of Aedan Cousland

Sweet and noble beginnings  
He was the second son  
Aedan Cousland a name to sing  
For his tale has just begun...

A man and his dog Mabarax  
Survivor of his family's demise  
He heads south to Ostagar  
To join The Grey Wardens  
Hope and Vengance in his eyes  
His first battle is not far  
For his home of Ferelden  
Side by side with Alistair  
He'll fight through the tower  
But alas he could not see  
That Loghain would flee  
Death of his mentor and his king

Waking up in a hut  
He sees her for the 2nd time  
Morrigan, witch of the wilds  
Stinging from his cuts  
He's feeling just fine  
His destiny will change in a while  
To gather a force  
To oppose the blight  
All for his cause  
And such a sight  
His noble and steadfast heart

Travelling through to Lothering  
The fear that exists is missing  
He frees Sten,  
The mighty Qunari  
And Leliana sent  
By the Maker's glory  
The group press on, to Redcliffe  
Hounded as traitors to the throne  
The resistance they encounter holds stiff  
No aid yet, but the wardens aren't alone  
He has made some minor aid

Before they enter a secret revealed  
Alistair was no ordinary warden  
He was heir to the throne of Ferelden..

A village under siege  
By forces undead  
A child freed  
Under cliffs of red  
Fighting back the evil tide  
They hurry to the castle  
And find their way inside  
A child's mind corrupt  
A demon's vassal  
So Aedan travels north  
To the mighty Kinloch Hold

Sweet and noble beginnings  
He was the second son  
Aedan Cousland a name to sing  
For his tale has just begun...

Standing across the lake  
He can feel the cold.  
He and Morrigan  
Now growing close  
Shared a night left untold  
Now onto the garrison  
Hear the crying woes  
Of Templars and Mages  
For the circle that's stood for ages  
Is coming undone as they trade blows

O' Aedan steadfast and true  
Enters the tower as his due  
Ascending he becomes trapped  
A sloth demon makes him rest  
But he powers through the fade  
Feeling love and pride untapped  
With him by her side she's her best  
With her by his side her he is unafraid  
Finally atop the tower they do battle  
Aedan, Morrigan and the old witch Wynne  
They saved the day when hope was slim

Before they depart a promise to consider  
He searched for Flemeth's grimoire  
To show his affection  
He returns it to Morrigan

Now back to Redcliffe castle  
And free the young boy's mind  
But to aid the Ark they must find  
An ancient urn so they begin  
Heading eastward to the city of Denerim  
Ambushed along the way  
Zevran of the crows  
Wardens death, his pay  
Aedan on his toes  
defeated the would be assassin  
And made him an ally

Oh Aedan is now growing tall  
Valued friends preventing his fall  
He shows Alistair the strength of oneself  
And Leliana he reveals the fun of the game  
With fresh clues they head west  
To the frostback mountains with haste,  
A while before they rest  
They find a Golem to tame  
Shale, the creatures name.

In the village of Haven now,  
Not much life around  
Unwelcome our friends are beset  
By forces set to preserve the urn  
Finding brother Genetivi, hurt  
The first step to the temple.  
Through snow they did travel.  
Ancient ruins and cultists  
Their defence was ruthless  
But could not bend Aedan's will  
Even the mighty High Dragon fell  
Through trials they did face  
Upon Andraste's resting place.

Finding themselves up north  
They head to the dwarves  
The city underground  
Orzammar, they had found  
With lords arguing about the throne  
Aedan ventured off alone  
To the deep roads, find the paragon  
Joined by Oghren, the dwarf,  
Shale and his budding love Morrigan  
Alistair and Sten would find a war  
Aiding the Legion of the Dead  
Against the Darkspawn,  
For Aedan who was now ahead.  
Through twists and turns  
Branka was found  
Her mind twisted  
Ending her struggle,  
Caridin's help they enlisted  
Placing a king was not so subtle  
With dwarven aid gained  
A mysterious man asked for aid..

So following this man  
To Soldier's peak,  
They had not a plan  
For the veil was weak  
But through dark secrets  
And twisted halls  
The ghosts did fall  
The wardens deep cuts  
The castle was now Aedan's

Trading the snow for trees  
Aedan and his party looked for elves  
All green as far as the eye could see  
They found a clan injured  
From attacks they endured  
So Aedan and Alistair went  
As hunters they were sent  
Morrigan, who stayed behind  
Read the grimoire to find  
Any secrets but what she found  
That her mother's book was around  
Releasing the terrible curse  
It was now the time for the First  
To lead her people to an oath bound

Arriving back at Redcliffe  
The end of their journey near  
With Eamon finally awake  
He showed no fear  
To challenge Loghain  
A Theirin king again  
Alistair grew more resolute  
His fate was his to choose.  
Returning to Ostagar  
Find his estranged brother  
Reclaiming the armour  
It was his to garner.

Aedan found Flemeth's hut,  
A promise he made  
To kill the mother of  
Who he loved  
A hard promise paid  
Soaked in blood  
The real grimoire  
As tired and rough  
He returned to his love

The time had come  
Vengeance, Order  
Loghain came undone  
As his plots would falter  
Aedan, now on even ground  
Challenged Howe to duel  
Aedan would toss him around  
Some might say it was cruel  
But as Aedan pierced Howe's chest  
For his family was now at rest.  
With evidence now gathered  
The Landsmeet convened  
Loghain was broken and tattered  
Aedan intervened  
Executed Loghain as Alistair made king

One last trip to Redcliffe  
To gather the armies  
To fight the blight...

Son of Highever,  
of Cousland name  
Son of Ferelden  
of Warden fame  
One last night with his love  
No time was ever enough

Aedan, now grown  
A new side he had shown  
He marched his army  
And with the support of his friends  
The battle was near the end.  
A fierce battle atop a tower,  
Archdemon, manifestation of power  
With his close friend Alistair,  
His love Morrigan would steer  
His own resolve to slay  
And win the day. 

But just as she said,  
She had left him  
A bittersweet end.  
With the formal crowning  
Of king and queen  
Aedan would play with his ring  
He would look for her  
For his heart was sounding  
Calling to it's love.


End file.
